Write Me Love
by thetwistedtruth
Summary: Naruto’s a determined writer whose interest in boy love fiction is just a lapse of insanity. Sasuke’s the popular guy who’s renowned for writing the very novel Naruto hates. Add in a crush for Sakura plus one writing academy and KAPOW - we have AU sasunau
1. A Glimpse of Before

**Title: **Write Me Love  
**Rating**: T, M for later chapters  
**Summary**: : Naruto's a determined writer whose interest in boy love fiction is just a lapse of insanity. Sasuke's the popular guy who's renowned for writing the very novel Naruto hates. Add in Naruto's fiendish devotion to Sakura plus one competitive, writing academy and KAPOW – we have AU sasunaru.

**Thank you to betas WitheredWings and Sreia who have made this story much cleaner and easier to read. :) **

* * *

**A Glimpse of Before**

_Mary went into Stephen's study and sat in the spacious room. Everything he said made sense to her. She was a clumsy fool and there was nothing special about her. The fact that Stephen would even acknowledge her presence was astonishing in itself.. But to have the beautiful man love her? It was a dream. A dream as wonderful as the man in front of her. Mary felt a surge of love- _

Tan fingers abruptly stopped at the bottom of the page. Eyebrows furrowed in complete bewilderment. Needless to say, Uzumaki Naruto was not happy.

"WHAT?"

_Cool eyes observed Mary, but she ignored the past. Instead, she ran up to the man who would always hold her love. Always. The minute they met, Mary felt restored. Her maze of passion had finally been completed, as well as the pain and sorrow. There was only one vision in front of her. She would spend the rest of her life with Stephen, the impossibly handsome gentleman. Their bodies melted into the night, becoming-_

"ARGH! WHAT UTTER CRAP!"

The blonde hair and blue eyes became a blur when he finally did what his fingers itched to do. With a grin, Naruto snatched the book with his teeth and promptly began to rip it apart. He never should have bought the book in the first place! It didn't matter if the love of his life, Sakura, had looked at him with those big-doe eyes and begged him to read it. There was only so much Naruto would do for true love.

Naruto practically sagged in relief as all the pages of the demonic book scattered to the floor. There. Just two hard covers and a tag price. The way it should be for... Naruto shuddered. For a worthless book and its author. And to think that Sakura, _his _Sakura, was so overly fond of the thing.

He sighed then began to root around for the trash can. Three hours and twenty dollars.. That's how much the blonde had wasted. And for what? A book that stood for everything he despised. What kind of heroine fell in love with a guy who had emotionally and physically abused her? What kind of twisted, overly sentimental story was that? What kind of love was that?

Naruto didn't even have to think before knowing the answer. A self-destructing love, that's what it was.

A ring interrupted Naruto's thoughts. He quickly grabbed the shoddy device and almost bounced of joy when he saw the caller-ID.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

He could almost hear the wince on the other side of the line. The following whine confirmed it.

"Naruto, why do you always have to be so loud? No wonder people don't want to talk to you over the phone."

Naruto quickly shoved away the hurt that was lurking in the back of his mind. This was his marriage on the line here! He didn't have time to hold grudges over stupid things. And besides, he and Sakura were childhood friends. They were close enough to insult each other over little things.

"So.. How was it? Wasn't it fantastic? You have no idea how popular the book's gotten. It's practically an international best seller!"

Naruto sheepishly looked down at the torn bits and pieces of paper on the ground. To lie or not to lie? There was no way he'd tell Sakura how much the book had affected him... In a completely negative way.

"It was great!" Naruto silently hit himself over the head for his over-exuberant tone. "Once I started, I just couldn't.. Put the book.. Uhh.. Down."

Thankfully, Sakura continued babbling over the phone. "And to think that that the author will go to the same academy as us! Oh, Naruto.. Tomorrow will be the end of summer and the beginning of a great new romance."

Jealousy liked to mess with Naruto's head. What had been wrong with last summer? During the long, hot days, it had just been him and Sakura playing on the beach, him and Sakura trading writing tips, him and Sakura hitting the library.. Okay, so maybe the latter two weren't exactly romantic, but it had been so comforting! Naruto just knew that, soon, Sakura would come to her senses and notice that Naruto was the one for her.

"-and have you seen what he looks like, Naruto? He's got these mysterious dark eyes and a really gorgeous body. Plus, he's already well-known in the writing community even though he's only a freshman in high school, just like us. I really, really think he's the one for me, Naruto!"

Naruto's heart sank. Hadn't Sakura noticed _any_ of the lighthearted poems he had written for the last, oh say fifteen years? Hadn't she noticed the way he strived to make his words sound perfect or the fact that he had worked his tail off to get to the same prestigious writing academy that she was attending? She was one of the main reasons he wrote and wrote and wrote.

Naruto was going to become the most famous writer in the world. And he was going to do it all for a certain girl named Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto? Naruttooo? 'elloo? Anyone there?"

Naruto tried to get rid of the bittersweet smile on his face but failed. He had tried to catch Sakura's attention for ages and then this terrible writer did it by writing one, cliché romance novel?

"Uh.. Sakura? I'm really tired. I think I'll try to catch up on some sleep. Since tomorrow's the first big day of school and all. You should too!"

"You're right! I have to catch up on my beauty sleep for my prince charming, also known as the most talented author in the world. Good night, Naruto!"

Naruto grit his teeth in anger as Sakura's voice echoed over the line one moment then was cut off in the next when the line went dead. She didn't even know the guy and she was already calling him her charming prince. How could she not see the book's stupid and overused plot? That the whole thing was just one bad line after another?

Was she really that blind?

Naruto glared at the book, which seemed to be smirking at him. Even without the pages inside, the hard cover was mocking Naruto. And the name on the bottom stood out like blaring warning sign.

Stupid. The whole thing was just stupid. Why couldn't the guy pick another school to go to? Why did he have to go and become another rival that Naruto had to beat?

Determination and anger made for an explosive combination, especially when contained inside Uzumaki Naruto. With jittery hands, the hot-headed boy rushed to his trash can and almost killed himself in his attempt to rid the book off his hands. Seeing the broken book lying on the bottom of his trash made Naruto feel marginally better.

Whistling, he brushed his hands free off the grime and turned away. But not before taking another look at the book and the name at the bottom of the front cover.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

**AN**: Ehhh, well, I think this can go one of two ways – It sucks and I never live the shame down or it still sucks and I scrape through the humiliation. Eh. Well. I'm writing this primarily to get my mind off other stories and because it's a great excuse for making another Naruto persona. Love that kid, yes I do.

And for people who might actually want me to continue (o.o) this is the prologue because the next chapter will skip three years ahead into senior year in ze presitigious writing academy for konoha's elites. (-hopes she isn't talking to a brick wall-)

By God, please review. Or read. Whichever one works.


	2. Only One Today

**Title**: Write Me Love  
**Rating**: T, M for later  
**Summary**: Naruto's a determined writer whose interest in boy love fiction is just a lapse of insanity. Sasuke's the popular guy who's renowned for writing the very novel Naruto hates. Add in Naruto's fiendish devotion to Sakura plus one competitive, writing academy and KAPOW – we have AU sasunaru.

* * *

**Only One Today**

Like all good things, it started with the Internet.

Sweat trickled down seventeen-year old Naruto's back as his hand wavered on the mouse that was currently browsing through his school's web site. The system had crashed just days before, but now that it was up, Naruto could finally check the ratings his newest masterpiece had gotten.

The ramen beside him discarded, the whiskered boy impatiently tapped his slow computer. He had saved up all of freshman year just to buy this cheap thing, so it made sense that he had a fondness for it. Like everything in his apartment, it was old, worn down, and loved. Without the grimy computer, Naruto would have never survived three years in Konoha Elite Academy of Literary Talent.

After the web page finally loaded, Naruto absentmindedly glanced at his profile, which had a picture of him with the victory sign and a short biography of his writing career. Everyone in his school was required to make a profile to dump all their essays, stories, and creative bursts of inspiration. There was a way to make some of the author's works private, so only friends could view them, but Naruto wasn't shy about his material.

Hell, if he was going to get discovered, it would only be through getting his work on the homepage of the country's most exclusive academy. Speaking of which...

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the screen in front of him flashed the biography of one Sasuke Uchiha and his newest, and utterly _flawless_ creation. Didn't the pale-skinned boy ever get exhausted? It seemed like every day the academy posted a new story by Uchiha Sasuke or a new timeless classic by Uchiha Sasuke or this or that or...

"GAHH, I HATE YOU."

Naruto frowned at the chopstick he had accidentally broken when he had gnashed into it with his teeth. The mouse shook erratically as his slim arm shook the table with enough force to almost break the poor, ratty thing.

"YOU MAKE ONE, _ONE_ STUPID STORY THAT EVERYONE THINKS IS SOO GREAT, WHEN REALLY, IT'S JUST A PIECE OF SHIT. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT, PRETTY BOY. I'VE TOLD IT TO YOU TO YOUR FACE, AND I'LL TELL IT TO YOU AGAIN. IT'S A PIECE OF SHIT."

With one last final glare at the screen, Naruto reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the picture of the moody Uchiha and clicked haphazardly, anywhere away from his rival's stupid profile.

Yeah. He hated the bastard.

It wasn't even the fact that the teme had managed to steal Sakura away by just one glance. It also wasn't the many, nasty fights they had gotten into whenever the asshole would _dare_ to insult the blonde's work. No, it was the fact that Naruto still couldn't shake off his first impressions of the raven-haired's first book.

No matter how many times Naruto told the people around him that the book sucked, no one believed him. Even his best friend, Kiba, who hated the Uchiha just as much as he did, didn't understand why Naruto got so riled up about the book.

"Hey, what's this?"

Naruto paused and leaned in his seat to squint at the profile. No biography. No picture. Just some weird name and a bunch of private works.

Without thinking, because that's what the famous loudmouth of Konoha was known for, Naruto quickly clicked on 'Message Sharingan120' and began typing. By the end of his message, which was just a series of questions asking who the faceless author was, Naruto closed out of the browser and stretched.

_Today_ would be the day.

Naruto grinned and swiveled his head to look at the photo of him and Sakura posing, located on his desk. It didn't matter that he was a senior in high school with only a year left to go before graduating. He still loved Sakura as passionately as he loved ramen, five star ratings on his stories, and clean dishes. Which was very, very, and _very_ much.

Who cared if the pink-haired girl spent all her waking time dreaming about being with Sasuke? This summer had been the best so far. Naruto and Sakura had done everything together, including going to the fair, watching old classics, and crying when her cat had died. Even now, after three years of high school, Naruto's heart still ached whenever his sky-blue eyes laid eyes on her. She was flawlessly pretty, classy, and perfect.

Naruto closed his eyes, savoring the image of him holding her hand or maybe even getting his first kiss from her. His love for her was so pure that he never went beyond the dream montage of holding hands and occasional making out. They would be so perfect together, if only.. If only...

Naruto's eyes snapped open, fierce intensity sparkling from the blue orbs. If only that damn Uchiha Sasuke hadn't been born. If only Naruto had ignored him on the first day of high school instead of stupidly jumping on a table and accusing Sasuke of eye-molesting his precious Sakura. Okay, so maybe Sasuke hadn't done anything except exude that aura of cool attractiveness. But it hadn't mattered back then. Not when Sakura's whispers of devoted love to the raven-haired had broken Naruto's heart.

From then on, it had been war. Naruto had done everything in his power to irk his competitor, whether it had been by burning the Uchiha's published books in a bonfire in front of the entire school or pouring an entire bottle of Elmer's glue into Sasuke's oh-not-so-glossy-now locks. In return, Sasuke scowled, sneered, insulted, then eventually punched and kicked his way into Naruto's life.

Their fights were the highlight of the school. Lips were cut, eyes were bruised, and crotches were definitely kicked, because the two boys never played nice. In the end, though, Sasuke almost always walked away the victor, leaving Naruto to deal with the disappointment in those blue eyes of Sakura's and the angry mob of Sasuke-fans.

Naruto sighed as he shouldered his backpack and headed out the door, Pop-tart in his mouth. He couldn't get himself riled over the Uchiha. Not when school was about to start. Besides, school was where he could meet his beloved Sakura Haruno!

Mood already lifted from the thought of the pretty girl, Naruto grinned and lifted his chin.

Yes, _today_ would be the day.

* * *

"Out of my way, moron."

Blue eyes clashed with cool, dark orbs as the two boys glared at each other in the middle of the hallway. Bodies hustled Naruto while Sasuke was given a wide range of space, but Naruto wasn't focused on anyone except the pale boy in front of him.

How _dare_ that bastard call him a moron. How _dare_ he even look at Naruto with those judgmental, clouded eyes. Naruto clenched his jaw, outraged to see only a cool smirk from Sasuke's pink lips. The first day of school and he had to deal with shit from his rival?

As with all their fights from the past, the two were nose to nose, bodies stiff and alert. Hatred poured from both Naruto and Sasuke; a furious, passionate rage from the whiskered blonde and a smug, intense dislike from the latter.

"Had a good summer, dobe?"

Taken back, momentarily, by the seemingly innocent question, Naruto crossed his arms and sneered. "What's it to you, teme?"

Sasuke knew what he was doing. He always did. With a smirk, he made sure that Naruto noticed his brief glance towards a slim figure in a cute, pink dress. _Sakura_.

"I bet you hung out with _her_ a lot, right Uzumaki?"

Heart clenching, Naruto had to strain to keep from strangling Sasuke, right then and there. The silky voice and the way the Uchiha emphasized on the word 'her...' Oh, that bastard knew exactly what to do to push Naruto into that blinding rage.

"Yeah. I did. Jealous?" Naruto gritted through his teeth, barely able to get the words across.

A flash flickered across Sasuke's face before it settled into that impassive mask. Ha! There was the proof that his arch-nemesis wanted what he couldn't have. Because Sakura was Naruto's crush! Naruto loved her more than any stupid asshole like Sasuke could. And if Sasuke was jealous, then tough love.

Abruptly, Sasuke took a step forward, eyes piercing Naruto's shield. His voice was soft. Almost calculated.

"Summer's gone. She's mine now."

And any semblance of tranquility flew out of Naruto's window once Sasuke referred to Sakura in the possessive form. With a growl, the rage finally bubbled into that perfect point where it became fuel for Naruto's movements.

Blindly, almost as if possessed, the smaller boy grabbed the paler boy by the shirt and prepared to swing his arm, but not before yelling, enraged.

"SHE WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH, BASTARD!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, the Uchiha had seen this coming from miles away. He neatly side-stepped the punch and took advantage by grabbing Naruto's tan arm. Eyes burning, almost scalding Naruto, Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut, fist twisting to get more friction.

As if it wasn't enough that Naruto collapsed into the floor, wheezing and coughing, Sasuke bent his knees to patronizingly stare at the blonde boy.

"Tell that to yourself, dobe."

And the Uchiha walked away, leaving Naruto in pain and cursing the hated person's name. Was it a bad omen that the very day Naruto planned on declaring his love to Sakura, he got the crap punched out of him by Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto's fists clenched as an inane thought ran through his head.

_Oh yeah. Today's definitely the day. _

* * *

**AN**: I've decided to continue, if only for the sake of not disappointing the people who actually reviewed! Amazing! Thank you so much, you guys! :)

This fic is so much fun to write. There's no angst galore to browse in like my other story and it's pretty light-hearted. I've got a few action scenes planned out and the basic plotline, but it's not anywhere intense as the other hunk of depression sitting in my computer..

I hope readers like the idea of a controlled online page that allows Naruto to dig through personal writing. There's a lot of similiarities with fanfiction . net, but it's much smaller and more intense. Remember, this is a bunch of competitive high schoolers trying to climb their way to the top. And they can only do that if they send in their best, most polished work to the hungry eyes of the writing world's agents.

**p.s. I got a livejournal. Does anyone else have one? grins **


	3. In It To Enjoy It

**Title**: Write Me Love  
**Rating**: T, M for later chapters  
**Summary**: Naruto's a determined writer whose interest in boy love fiction is just a lapse of insanity. Sasuke's the popular guy who's renowned for writing the very novel Naruto hates. Add in Naruto's fiendish devotion to Sakura plus one competitive, writing academy and KAPOW – we have AU sasunaru.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**In It to Enjoy It**

"So, anything I've missed out on? Well, besides the ten page essay on the importance of the smallest facial gestures in every day life that I want due by the end of this week, I thiiink that's it. Have a good first day, my budding senior writers."

Judging from the glares that everyone was sending the masked teacher's way, Kakashi had a feeling that he knew what most of his talented students would write about. He had stayed with these kids for three years now and he knew some of them more than he knew his own cat.

There was Sakura Haruno, who had the amazing ability to characterize the most complicated scenes with only a few words – she was a painter, with just a few brushstrokes to display her emotions. Then there was Naruto Uzumaki who, on the outside, seemed like a dismal and shoddy writer. But, Kakashi had learned a long time ago that the blonde was a master of drawing people in with every word he wrote, even if half of his attempts were crude and inappropriate.

And, of course, there was the most famous student in the Konoha Elite Academy of Literary Talent. Sasuke Uchiha. Even though Kakashi had been Sasuke's Psychology teacher for all of the young author's three years, he would never, _never_ fully understand the enigmatic boy. Kakashi wasn't a fool. He knew every trick that the Uchiha had used in his famous, first novel. And he also knew that the book was a subtle and dangerous mockery of mankind's most cherished emotion. Love.

The silver hair swayed as Kakashi leaned back in his chair, carefully observing the attractive boy, who was slowly getting ready to leave the room. There was something off about the raven-haired boy – of course, this same enigmatic presence managed to snag a fan club and half the world, but it didn't deceive Kakashi's sharp mind. Nothing added up to that bitter personality. Half of Sasuke's books was sentimental drivel while the other half lurked on that great potential of evil. Wickedness.

It also didn't help that the boy was so reserved, so calculating, so _silent_. Nothing caused him to withdraw from the protective shell of words and publishing agents. The most accomplished and youngest writer in the history of Konoha Elite Academy of Literary Talent didn't have friends.

_Except_...

"Teme, why the hell did you step on my paper?! You know, the only thing that deserves to be squashed under your big, inflated, and _fat_ ego is that piece of shit you call a novel."

Kakashi's smile hid behind the mask that he wore as he saw the Uchiha's face draw, almost imperceptibly, into an emotion that the stoic boy rarely displayed. Amusement.

"It was an accident, stupid."

"Like hell it was, you bastard!! Nothing with you is an accident! How about the time you looked at Sakura-chan with those defiling eyes? Or that one time you locked me in the storage closet after I _pulverized_ your face with my fists?"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto continued ranting, his saliva specking the pale boy's face. If only Naruto would take the time to notice that the sneer on the Uchiha's face faded the minute the blonde turned his back. Those two were the most impossible duo on the face of this planet and it was Kakashi's luck that _every year_ he had to deal with the tension, the fights, the insults..

"Get out of my way, dobe. Shouldn't you be running after that crush of yours?"

Naruto's face botched in anger and Kakashi could tell that the boy was doing his best not to wrench Sasuke's tie and strangle the smug boy. Everyone knew about the blue-eyed's obsession over Sakura Haruno and it certainly didn't help that Sasuke took every chance to smirk and gloat.

"No way, Uchiha. Today's the day that you finally stay **away** from Sakura-chan."

Fidgeting, the teacher wondered how long it would be before he'd have to intervene. Not very long, considering Naruto's clenched fists and Sasuke's hardened jaw.

"Don't order me around, idiot. It's not my fault your pathetic devotion blinds you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I swear to God, Sasuke, if-"

Faster than Kakashi's eyes could take in, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and grabbed the blonde's shirt with a grip that caused the smaller boy to yelp. Frowning, Kakashi watched as the two struggled before the Uchiha leaned in to brush his lips in mock tenderness past Naruto's ear. There was a silence as Kakashi strained to hear what the famous author could possibly say to his amateur rival.

"YOU. FUCKING. BASTARD!" Naruto twisted away from the taller boy with a speed that seemed to derive momentum from his twisting breaths and shaking body.

Now Kakashi's curiosity really itched. But first things came first. The duty to save the world. Or, if not that, the duty to save students with big egos from one enraged Naruto Uzumaki.

"Okay, okay, break it up. I'm not having blood shed in this room." Kakashi lazily grabbed the back of Naruto's collar. "The underpaid janitors here don't do their jobs and bloodstains aren't a good impression for my freshmen."

Naruto struggled but sagged as he realized that Kakashi had perfected the vice grip over years of experiencing this exact same situation. Sasuke, on the other hand, calmly finished gathering his things and walked out of the room, without looking back at the blue eyes boring into his back. One day, just one random day, Kakashi was going to wake up in the middle of the morning to a phone call that the Uchiha's head had been chopped off. _Both_ heads.

With a wince at his graphic thoughts, Kakashi quickly let go of the blonde who was still gritting his teeth. The teacher could almost imagine Naruto slowly, slowly trying to get control over the burst of rage that always flared whenever he was near the attractive, pale boy. If anything, Kakashi was glad that the two boys still listened to his authority. With a small smirk, Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. Respect was a beautiful thing.

"Ne, pervert-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed as his sense of pride deflated from Naruto's excited yell.

"I didn't get a chance to speak to ya! How was your summer? Mine was so great. My writing's gotten a lot better. I'm so close to fame that I can almost taste it! When my first novel gets everyone's attention, you'll be the first one I'll call."

"Joy." But Kakashi couldn't help the chuckle running through his body. Naruto's enthusiasm was so contagious. It was no wonder that the boy's writing was the same; the reader could almost feel Naruto's heart and soul whenever they read his hasty creations. Each word under Naruto's fingers was a burst of inspiration, a dash of creativity, a sparkle of pure joy.

The boy was rare. One of a kind.

"-and then I'll use _that_ money to buy a condo for me and Sakura, and maybe ramen or something. After that, I'll probably dedicate the book to everyone who's ever believed in me. Your name will be smack up there, Kakashi-san! Imagine it! To my favorite pervert, who gave me the first erotic novel of my life. Isn't it perfect? Huh? Huh?"

Kakashi sighed before shoving the chatterbox out of his room. Just before shutting the door, though, Kakashi spotted bystanders who were gaping at Kakashi, probably because they had heard Naruto's last sentences.

_Godammit. I hate freshmen. _

* * *

"At last! No more school! No more stupid, snobby bastards!"

With a sigh, Naruto loosened the tie on his neck and flung his Academy badge to the ground. His cat greeted him cheerfully by rubbing her white fur against his leg and Naruto smiled tenderly before rummaging through his cabinets.

"Here you go, Kyuubi-kun. Don't eat too much or you'll get big and fat, like that scary Sasuke!"

Kyuubi-kun just mewed, obviously used to the frequent mention of the word 'Sasuke' from her blonde owner. Naruto's blue eyes took in the cat's cute paws and the bell on her neck, before glancing at the apartment in front of him. One room, one kitchen, one bed. However cramped and shoddy his apartment was, Naruto still loved the cozy feeling and the pride that rushed through him. This was his home, just like every word that rushed from his fingertips was his own creation, his own art.

The sound of a phone ringing caught the lone boy's attention. Startled, Naruto shook his head and rushed to go and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?"

A big, fat grin splayed on Naruto's face as the worried voice scratched over the phone.

"Whatchya up to, Kiba?"

Naruto could almost imagine the smile that would play out on his best friend's face as well as the brown eyes that always managed to warm the blonde. Kiba Inuzuka. Best friend of Naruto since the first day of sophomore year, when Akamaru, Kiba's dog, had immediately humped Naruto's leg. Oh, the memories.

"Wait, you haven't heard?"

Naruto frowned. "No, what's up?"

There was a pause before Kiba chuckled nervously. "Uh.. Ha, nothing, nothing. Just uh... Wondering how everything's going on the Naruto front. Heard ya got into a fight with that Uchiha bastard. Did ya finally get a chance to kick him in his unmentionables?"

Naruto did his best to stifle the quite unmanly giggles that were threatening to spill from his pink lips. "No, but I thought we agreed that the teme doesn't have a dick. He's totally a girl. And besides, his book proves it."

"Naruto..."

"Man, I _hate_ that book! Just thinking about it and Sasuke makes me want to go and chop someone's head off. I mean, it's bad enough that the stupid asshole is _famous_ because of it, but-"

"Oh God, look at the time! I think I forgot to turn off the stove. And the uhh, the rice.. yeah, the rice is burning. Got to get to that. See ya, idiot!"

Naruto frowned and glared at his phone as the sound of a dial tone echoed in his ear. Geez. Some friend. Some support.

Something popped into Naruto's mind and considerably cheered up the whiskered boy enough to make him bounce to his computer. At the beginning of each school week, the Academy always posted a new person's biography on the school's homepage to praise the student's work. Naruto had already been featured once or twice, but it still cheered the boy to see his name in lights for a full week. Of course, Sasuke Uchiha was practically a permanent fixture on the homepage, but that didn't bother Naruto too much.

The computer whirled softly as Naruto leaned on the edge of his seat, eyes glued to the screen. Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh-

**Talent of the Week**

**Sharingan120**

Naruto squinted at the glare of the computer screen, trying to remember where he had seen that name before.. Hadn't he- oh yeah! Blue eyes blinked rapidly as the small boy jiggled in his seat, maneuvering the mouse to his Academy mail. He didn't know what that weird word, Sharingan, meant, but maybe he'd be able to make a new friend. Or better yet, maybe the new talent would offer some feedback about his stories.

His inbox didn't disappoint. Under the day's date was a brand new message from the mysterious profile name. Naruto pummeled his fist in the air before hurriedly bringing the mouse over to click on the message.

_**Sent 10:13 AM from Sharingan120 to FoxboyAndKyuubi**_

_Naruto Uzumaki – _

_Do you believe in love?_

That was it. Just one measly question. Not even an explanation or the person's real name at the bottom. Naruto frowned then wondered if the whole thing was worth the trouble. Maybe Sharingan was a hacker! Or maybe he was a pedophile, like that creepy teacher Orochimaru. Naruto shivered as he remembered how his _Intro: Importance of Immortality in Literature_ professor had "accidentally" licked him on the cheek that one time. Creepy.

But there was no way that this mysterious Sharingan was a stalker or anything, right? Mind made up, Naruto stuck out his tongue and typed just one, rushed sentence.

_**Sent 4:10 PM from FoxboyAndKyuubi to Sharingan120**_

_DAMN STRAIGHT I DO!!_

Naruto grinned as he sent the message then got out of his seat to prepare dinner. But a soft –ping- caught his attention. No way! The person had already answered!

Eagerly, Naruto sat back down and clicked on the new message that flashed in his Inbox.

_**Sent 4:11 PM from Sharingan120 to FoxboyAndKyuubi**_

_Good._

And then another –ping- alerted Naruto's ears. Mind boggling from the overload of information, Naruto rubbed his eyes before dragging his attention back to the screen.

**FoxboyAndKyuubi, **

**Sharingan120 has accepted your request to view his private writing. Please respect this user's decision by agreeing to the terms of confidentiality. Any information disclosed will be dealt with in a severe manner. **

**Have a great day. **

**Konoha Elite Academy**

"NEAT-O!!" Naruto's scream punctuated the air and startled the cat that had been lounging, contentedly, on his lap. Without any thought to his future sanity or the words that would soon change the boy's life considerably, the blonde ignored the peals of laughter coming from some far off place where the gods of craziness lived.

With a click and a flourish, Naruto Uzumaki began to read.

* * *

**AN: **Oh my God, what the hell is Naruto going to dig himself into? (and possibly never dig out of?) coughcoughlookatthesummarycoughcough But don't you just love him? He's so cute, innocent, completely loveable, and one baaadass when it comes to Sasuke. Whereas I want to punch DA!Naruto, I just want to hug this Naruto to death.

God, I never knew one story could give me so much entertainment. And I'm not even planning out the chapters like I normally do. Hope you guys are having as much as I am.

I'm a relatively quick updater. Especially when there's reviews involved. Eh, eh? :) R and R!


	4. Repeat and Satisfy

**Title**: Write Me Love  
**Rating**: M for later chapters  
**Summary**: : Naruto's a determined writer whose interest in boy love fiction is just a lapse of insanity. Sasuke's the popular guy who's renowned for writing the very novel Naruto hates. Add in Naruto's fiendish devotion to Sakura plus one competitive, writing academy and KAPOW – we have AU sasunaru.

* * *

**Repeat and Satisfy **

_The blond stuttered as he felt his back hit the wall. Had his best friend for ten years just.. Was Jack...Before he could voice the scrambled thoughts in his head, pale hands quickly grabbed his arms, painfully wrenching them above his hand. However, the pain was forgotten when warm lips trailed a path from the base of his neck to the sensitive spot just behind his ear. The boy bit his lip, trying to stifle the groan and the heat that was swirling between the two bodies.._

"_S-stop." _

"_You want it. I know you do."_

Naruto gaped in mortification, unable to believe the words that his eyes were taking in. Crickets chirped outside while the slender boy's ankles nervously jittered, kicking the blanket pooled by his side.

"NO HE DOESN'T, YOU ASSHOLE! HE'S DOESN'T WANT YOU, BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH.. WITH WHATSHIFACE! THE ROOMATE! GAAAAHHH STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM WITH YOUR IRRESISTIBLE LOOKS AND YOUR HOT BODY!"

_He could feel every angle shoved against him and it was delicious, like warmth and heaven mixed together. It was so much, too much. Blue eyes widened in shock as a slick tongue darted out to lick his cheek. _

_Then the kiss. The searing, brutal kiss that left the boy moaning into lips that were violating everything he'd ever worked for. He could feel a tongue massaging into the side of his mouth, the lips, the roof of his mouth, with an almost dedicated intensity. Everything felt so good, so twisted. Even Jack's hands were working, stroking the blond hair then trailing under his shirt, brushing skin. _

"_N..no, I d-don't.."_

"_Shut up." _

_The body pounded into him, causing him to bang his head on the wall. Stars assaulted him until he felt hands pinch his nipples. God, why did it have to feel so-_

Naruto pinkened.

_-damn good. It was so wrong, everything was so wrong, but how could he resist? Soon, he felt strong arms pull the shirt off his body and they came together, bare chests sparking a heat that sent shivers all the way to his groin. A tongue sucked his own, barely putting pressure as it slid in and out, in and out of his mouth. _

"_G-God.. Just do it."_

_Lips curved against his own, before leaving bruised kisses on his chin, his neck, his chest. Hands were everywhere, causing different kinds of pleasure with each burning touch. Then he felt a warm, hot mouth sucking on his left nipple and a hand toying with the other. _

"_Oh God." He groaned, because he was in pure ecstasy, writhing and feeling the sweat stick between them. _

Naruto blinked rapidly before looking around his surroundings guiltily. His heart almost caved when he caught a glimpse of pink.

"Sakura-chan, this is a pop-up! Yeah, an ad. For gay mansex. It-it just came up and gah I swear I don't know anything abou-."

Naruto abruptly stopped as he realized that the only thing staring at him was Kyuubi-kun's large eyes. He sighed before glancing at the clock and rubbing his watery eyes. He'd been reading story after story for hours now and all of them featured a thing called 'boy love.' Of course, Naruto being a rather stupid and oblivious Naruto, had decided hey why not – good a time as any to be tolerant!

And he hadn't stopped. Or taken a potty break. It was three in the morning for God's sake! Was this normal? (1)

Maybe he should. Uhh.. Stop, that is. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. I mean, who cared about

_...the rough sound of a zipper and his lover's hands gripped the throbbing member, gently-_

some stupid, gay, perverted thing! I mean, Naruto didn't even like reading about sex between a man and a woman! No way he'd go on reading.. Absolutely no, no, _no_ way he'd continue reading this obvious, really really hot, porn.

Almost as if the computer were a sucking vortex, Naruto's sky-blue eyes slowly, ever so slowly, drifted back to the screen in front of him. And it wasn't long before he was lulled into that tingling feeling that bolted in his stomach, giving him really, really funny feelings and _really_ good graphic images in his mind.

And finally...

_Their bodies, naked under the cool air, intertwined. Pants soon gave way to shallow breaths as they lay together, marveling in all that had happened between them. The taller boy's heart tugged as he turned his head to gaze at the sleeping boyish face before him, and he couldn't stop from memorizing every lash, every inch of that beautiful skin. Surreal. Haunting. _

_Without knowing why, he whispered. _

"_You'll save me. I know it." _

Naruto froze, unable to understand why every bone in his body had turned to useless mush. His feet had gone numb, it was near artic in the room, and he was fatigued.. But a warmth was spreading across him that it allowed him to forget his physical discomforts.

Then time decided to slam into the boy who made an 'oof' sound and almost fell out of his chair. With a nervous hiccup, he quickly exited the window then turned off the computer. So, yeah, ok, nothing wrong with a perfectly, normal, red-blooded male reading homoerotic stuff on the net. Nothing wrong. He was just... _Expanding his horizons_. I mean, didn't teachers tout that kind of stuff all the time?

Naruto suddenly felt an unexplainable urge to run up to Kyuubi-kun and explain to the adorable kitty that reading boy love didn't mean he was a boy lover. He loved Sakura, dammit! That was it. That was all. The fox-like boy blinked before hastily pushing himself off his chair. Nothing wrong with reading. Nothing wrong. _Nothing_ wrong.

It wasn't until he'd finished stretching that he caught the faintest, but unmistakable, bulge in his orange, corduroy pants.

Naruto blushed hotly before gritting through his teeth, gaze aimed downwards.

"Note #435 to the best author in the world: This. Never. Happened."

* * *

Naruto was seeing things.

The boys around him were oozing a certain appeal with their disheveled uniforms and lazily fixed ties. In Naruto's past two class, a sun-tinged aura seemed to kiss the males of the room, drawing Naruto's confused gaze. Maybe it was the three hours of sleep catching up to him, but Naruto's feet almost gave way when he came across two boys hugging in the hallway. Were they-

"Hey."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A second passed before Naruto realized that stuffing himself into a locker was stupid. With a nervous and twitchy grin, the blonde quickly pushed himself out of the stuffy thing by putting his weight on the metal door. Brushing the cobwebs off his shoulder, he faced Kiba's suspicious gaze.

"'Sup, bro?"

"Don't call me bro," Kiba said as he made a face. "And I'm just going to ignore the fact that you jumped headfirst into _my_ locker. You know.. I never use that thing because Akamaru sometimes-"

Naruto frantically waved his hands in the air. "Nnneee, don't tell me! I'm having a bad day, so don't add to it, ok?"

Kiba took another look at Naruto's fuzzy hair, his mismatched socks, and the wild glint in his blue eyes. "Whatever. Have you talked to Sakura yet?"

The mention of the green-eyed beauty made Naruto slap himself in the head. Because of his haste to shove away the lurking, foreign feelings, he had completely forgotten to meet up with Sakura like he always did. Just because his brain was messing with him and putting pictures into his head didn't mean that he could just abandon his life-long crush!

Ignoring the worry in Kiba's face, Naruto forced himself to grin. "Thanks for the heads up, ya dog. I'll meet up with you later, after I talk to Sakura-chan."

For a brief second, Naruto thought he saw something flash in Kiba's eyes. But the blond didn't have time for thinking, so he quickly trotted down to his next class, intent on finding his beloved. Three wrong rooms, two scary teachers, and one staircase later, Naruto grinned sheepishly when he finally walked into his English Literature and Composition class. Jeers and hoots greeted him, but the whiskered-boy calmly ignored his classmates and jauntily plopped into his seat next to the, beautiful as always, Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Ireallymissedyouhowwereyourclasses?" Naruto continued tugging on his crush's sleeve, grinning cheerfully. "I didn't see you during lunch, where were yo-"

"Ssh, Naruto! The teacher's talking!"

Naruto pouted, but faced forward, even though he was sure that Iruka-san wouldn't care one bit if his favorite student was talking. Ever since Naruto had accidentally let slip that he lived, breathed, and cleaned alone in his dingy apartment, Iruka had personally taken the rather paternal duty of nagging, scolding, and checking up on the young boy. At first, Naruto had been highly miffed at the idea, even a little embarrassed, but after a while, he became used to his teacher's concern. If it hadn't been for Iruka, Naruto didn't know if he'd still be in the Academy, especially after all those years of bullies and loneliness..

A hand slammed down on his desk, distracting Naruto from his thoughts. "Naruto! What was I talking about?"

"Uhh.." Naruto blanched as he saw the irritated look on Iruka's face. "Uhhh..."

Iruka ignored the giggling in the far side of the room and sighed. "You have no clue? No idea? Come on, just take a guess."

Naruto froze, eyes wide with mock-fear. "Uh.. Harro?"

The class laughed while Iruka tried to control the twitch in his eye. "Wrong, Naruto." Then he sighed again then put a hand over his eyes. "But go ahead, I know you're dying to continue."

Naruto grinned before fluttering his eyelashes at his exasperated teacher. "I come from far land Japan so I no have Engrish and Riterature book, homewok, or ranguage!" Naruto took in the laughter and put the finishing touches that always made Iruka crack a smile. "No happy, sensei? Sum ting wong?"

Rolling his eyes, the young teacher shook his head and walked back to his desk. "If it weren't for the fact that you're making fun of yourself, Naruto, I would never tolerate your slaughter of the English language."

Naruto sat up in his chair and the energy that radiated from the sparkling clouds in his eyes caused most of the class to pay attention. "But, Mr. , life would be so boring if people didn't make fun of themselves. That's how we make light of our flaws!" Naruto leaned back in his chair, cheerfully tilting his head and stretching his legs. "I mean, what would _you_ prefer? Sarcasm that hides insecurities? Or my friendly, yet insightful jokes that allow people to understand that stereotypes are stupid and completely untrue?"

Iruka blinked before chuckling, "What _I _would prefer is a class that's free of disruptions. So if you don't mind, Mr. Uzumaki.."

Pouting, Naruto turned back to the worksheet in front of him, before deeming it boring and resorting to doodling cartoon guys with mohawks and girls with bangs. It wasn't that he didn't like Iruka's class. On the contrary, Naruto loved contributing during class and expressing his opinions. But sometimes, listening to literary techniques and the greatness of Hemingway, Shakespeare, etc, etc, made Naruto want to slam his head on his desk and fall asleep. Besides, there were other, more important things to do...

With a shy glance towards Sakura, Naruto quickly tore a clean piece of paper and hesitatingly wrote four words.

_Hi. How are you?_

After perusing for mistakes and finding it acceptable, Naruto folded the paper into a million creases then handed it discreetly towards Sakura. The object of Naruto's affections glared slightly before opening the note with her slender and nimble fingers. Naruto's heart jumped when he saw the small smile on Sakura's face. It wasn't long before the blond boy had the note in his hand.

_I'm tired and hungry. But you won't believe what happened today!_

Naruto's pencil hovered over the paper, before writing down hasty words.

_What, Sakura-chan?! Oh, wait, does this have to do with grades? Boring! You know, you really should stop stressing about grades.. _

Sakura shook her head and the smile on her face stretched into one that made her whole face glow. Naruto almost didn't see the small paper flying his way until it swiveled to a stop on his desk.

_No, baka! This is __**much**__ more important! Sasuke talked to me!!_

Naruto didn't know what he wanted to do more. Go and punch the Uchiha or collapse into an undignified blob and wail his heart out. If Sasuke-_kun_ could make Sakura smile like that then how was Naruto ever going to steal the girl's heart?! Maybe he should use the Intense!Seduction!Technique that one of the boys in that one story had used to make the other boy-

Blanching as he realized where his thoughts were going, Naruto quickly buried his head under his arms to hide his reddening face. Not here! Not in front of Sakura-chan! In attempt to get rid of the tainted thoughts, Naruto grabbed the note and scribbled as much as he could before the bell rung.

_SAKURA-CHAN, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?! SASUKE IS AN ASSHOLE. All he ever does is sulk and mope and he doesn't have an iota of a personality! His hair looks like the back of a rooster's head, he hunches all the time, and he SNEERS. WHHHY, SAKURA WHY?! And he wears the same thing everyday andandand HE CAN'T-_

A shadow hovered over Naruto even as the bell rang to signal the end of class. But Naruto couldn't be distracted from finishing, not when his relationship with Sakura-chan was on the line!

_-WRITE. You know, Sakura-chan, I didn't want to tell you this, but his book is incredibly depressing and dark. It's NOT a romance, it's more like-_

"You wear the same thing too, dobe."

"I KNOW THAT, teme, but it's not like-"

Suddenly, Naruto froze, mid-pencil twitch. The shadow over him burned his shoulders, as well as the realization that now Sasuke would know exactly why Naruto hated him. Slowly turning around, Naruto nervously opened his mouth to say anything, only to find himself mere centimeters away from the ivory skin, the pink, almost girly lips, the eyes that seemed to capture, astonish, enchant...

"You're staring... Naruto."

The whisper slowly crawled towards Naruto's ears and just like that, Naruto was transported into the very heart of the story that had kept him up all night. Pale skin on tan, biting lips, writhing bodies, those words at the very end...

Naruto gaped helplessly as Sasuke calmly snatched the note from his hands and skimmed the contents, before turning his head to stare, just as calmly, at Naruto. Every inch of Naruto's skin was crawling and tingling from the Uchiha's eyes that seemed to know exactly what was going on in Naruto's mind. This wasn't good. Oh no, this definitely wasn't good.

Because Sasuke.. The bastard.. Looked exactly like Jack. Yes. That Jack.

Feeling himself starting to hyperventilate, Naruto quickly got to his feet, almost knocking over his own chair. His body was doing some soft of supersensitive thing so that Naruto could literally _feel_ Sasuke's presence in the room. Biting his lips to stifle a groan, Naruto did his best to glare at Sasuke then stomped past him. But just as Naruto was passing Sasuke, the Uchiha's arm shot out and grabbed him with such force, that the blond almost stumbled.

"I'll get you for this." The cold voice was surpassed only by the glare that Sasuke sent in Naruto's direction. "Watch your heart.. Uzumaki."

Quick anger shot through Naruto and he wrenched his arm away from Sasuke's grip. "Teme, don't threaten me! I'll-"

But Sasuke had already turned his back, signifying that the conversation was over. Trembling, Naruto didn't know which emotion was more powerful. The white hot anger that made him want to bash Sasuke's head in or the strange, foreign emotion that made his heart beat loudly, so loud that Naruto could hear it roaring in his ears.

Trying to shake off the weird feelings, Naruto grabbed his backpack and squared his jaw. There was only one way to make this day better, make this day more _normal_.

It was time.. To ask Haruno Sakura out.

* * *

**AN**: OKAY THAT'S IT. I NEED A BETA. One can only take so much crapola writing before spontaneously combusting into writer's hives. PLEASE VOLUNTEER. I AM DESPERATE. (both to continue this story and make it better.) Thank you for all the kind reviews! Even though I'm not replying back to reviews, I am reading everyone's suggestions and taking into account all the comments.

(1) – Speaking from a yaoi fangirl's perspective.. oh yeah, you fucking betchya it's normal.


End file.
